


Make Me Your Mate

by IvoryLotus



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Existing Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Canon, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Worried Gray Fullbuster, sick natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLotus/pseuds/IvoryLotus
Summary: Natsu goes into heat and Gray is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Moments in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Make Me Your Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next installment in my series but can be read as a standalone. I'm not a writer so this is your warning, read at your own risk.   
> Natsu and Gray are both 16 in this fic  
> "spoken conversation"  
> 'telepathic communication'

Gray was eager to get back home after his latest job. The job took longer than he had been anticipating and he hadn’t seen his boyfriend Natsu in over a month due to conflicting job schedules. Every time he would get back from a job, Natsu had just left on one, and vice versa. 

The whole situation made him want to rethink his rule to not take jobs together, but then he would think of his parents and Ur and be reminded of why it’s safer for Natsu if they take separate jobs. If anything ever happened to Natsu because of him, he knows he would never be able to live with himself. 

Gray shook himself out of his dark thoughts as the guild hall finally came into view, hoping that Natsu was back from his own job so they could spend some time together. With that thought in mind he sped up before throwing the doors to the guild hall open and scanning the hall, but was disappointed to find his favorite fire breather was nowhere to be seen. 

With a sigh and a wave to everyone that greeted him, he made his way over to the bar to report in with Mira and see if he could find out when Natsu would be back. He missed the constant hum of emotions over their partial bond when they were together. It was comforting being able to feel Natsu’s love for him, that burned just as brightly as his flames, but as their bond grew stronger more than emotions began to transmit through the bond. 

One day they woke up and realized they were able to feel the general direction the other was in no matter how far they were from each other. They also developed the ability to sense each other’s emotions over larger distances, whereas before they could only sense each other’s emotions when they were near each other. 

They could even use each other’s strengths and sometimes would develop each other’s habits. Gray discovered this one day when they were in the guild hall. Suddenly, it became so overwhelming. Every sound was to loud, to many scents that he couldn’t name mixing together, and the lights were suddenly blinding. Natsu had to pull him out of the guild hall and into the forest before Natsu was finally able to pull him out of all the sensations and return his senses to normal. 

Gray honestly wasn’t sure how Natsu was able to stand being anywhere that wasn’t completely secluded with senses that strong. It came in handy sometimes, and with increased exposure and practice with Natsu he was able to hone it into a usable skill, but it was still overwhelming sometimes. They also realized they focus on the bond to better feel each other or they could close or dim the bond if the sensations were getting to be to much. 

All of this was cool until they developed the ability to feel echoes of each other’s pain. The ability appeared while they were both on separate jobs and Natsu’s opponent got in a good hit. The echoes were strong enough to stun Gray during his own battle who ended up more seriously injured as a result. 

They both managed to finish their fights but Gray could feel Natsu’s worry and guilt the whole way home. Natsu was so overcome with guilt that he wouldn’t even look at him when they both finally made it home until Gray forced him. After that Natsu begged Gray to start taking jobs together so they would be close to each other to see that they were okay and help each other if needed, but Gray held firm. 

Natsu eventually relented but insisted they close the bond while they were away on jobs so they wouldn’t distract each other, leaving it open just enough to know the other is alive and okay, but blocking everything else. Closing the bond like that was… uncomfortable. The first time they did it left them both breathless and in tears, and Gray was tempted to agree to taking jobs together but the faces of his dead would flash before his eyes and steel his resolve. He tried to convince Natsu to leave the bond open and act like nothing had changed but Natsu wouldn’t budge so they settled on the compromise. 

“Welcome back, Gray!” Mira greeted as he approached the bar. “How did your job go?” 

“Fine,” he grunted tiredly, “took longer than I expected though.”

“Is everything okay?” she questions worriedly, running a critical eye over him to look for any injuries. 

“Yeah, just ran into some unexpected trouble, but it was more of a pain in the neck than anything to worry about.” He quickly reassures and she relaxes. 

“Oh my,” she laughs, “well would you like to take a different job? There are a few I think you would like.”

“Thanks, but I think I’m going to take a little break.”

Mira giggles again and Gray casts her a questioning look before she explains. 

“It’s just funny,” she giggles, “when I asked Natsu if he wanted another job after he got back a few days ago, he said the exact same thing. You two may fight like cats and dogs but you’re so in tune.”

Gray rolls his eyes at her antics, mostly because the whole guild has no idea how “in tune” they really are. After Natsu and Gray met when they were eleven and started fighting the second they met, everyone in the guild declared them rivals and seem to be completely oblivious to their relationship beyond that. 

Don’t get him wrong, they are rivals, but they have always been so much more than that. They became best friends from the moment they met, and two years later, they started dating. They have been together for three years now and the whole guild still has no idea. 

It’s not like they have been trying to hide their relationship. Everyone in the guild just can’t seem to see what is right in front of them. Granted, Natsu and Gray tend to bicker a lot and spar all the time, but everyone in the guild seems to think they are serious when they fight, when in reality they mostly fight because it’s fun and makes them stronger, and bicker to tease each other. 

Neither Gray nor Natsu are really ones to be super mushy or loving in public, mostly because they don’t feel the need to declare their feelings to the world, but that doesn’t mean they love each other any less. 

Hell, Gray even moved in with Natsu two years ago. Changed his address in the guild registry and everything. Admittedly the master is the only one allowed to access the registry unless you go to update your information, but gramps didn’t even pay attention to the address I put down before closing the book and locking it back up. 

Short of making out in the middle of the hall or making a public announcement, Natsu and Gray have just decided to do nothing and wait until everyone comes to the right conclusion on their own. 

Besides, they have both made quite the name for themselves as Fairy Tail mages, and if the press got wind of their relationship they would be mercilessly hounded. So as it stands, Happy is the only one who knows about their relationship. 

Gray turns his attention back to Mira, his thoughts still on his exuberant boyfriend, wondering where he could be. Mira said Natsu hadn’t taken another job and Natsu tends to spend most of his time, not out on a job, at the guild hall. It was just strange for him to be back in town but not be at the guild. 

“Speaking of Natsu, where is that flame brained idiot? He’s normally around here causing a ruckus.” He questions. 

“You know,” Mira hums thoughtfully, “I haven’t actually seen him since he got back from that last job.”

A sinking feeling settles in his gut, but he lets Mira continue. 

“He looked unusually tired when he came back from this last job, so he is probably resting up at home.” She finished. 

Gray nodded thoughtfully, it was a reasonable thing to assume, but Natsu is normally a never ending ball of energy so it must have been a tough job if he still hasn’t recovered enough to return to the guild hall. The sinking feeling is only getting worse, so Gray decides to drop his mental barrier to get a feel for how Natsu is doing emotionally, only to be stone walled by Natsu’s own barrier. 

Alarm bells are ringing loudly now, because whenever they get home from a job they take down their own mental barriers, that way when the other one gets home and takes down their own they can sense each other and know they both made it home okay. So if Natsu is home, but still has his barriers up, it can’t mean anything good. 

Gray waves to Mira distractedly, and tells her he is going home, before making his way out of the guild hall. 

Gray tries to remain calm, reasoning that there could be a number of reasons Natsu still has his mental barrier up. He could have thought the extra mental shield would benefit Gray somehow, or he could have just forgotten. He could have been seriously injured and to stubborn to seek medical help, or he could be emotionally unstable for some reason. 

He gives up trying to remain calm and breaks out into a run, trying to get home. Happy wouldn’t let Natsu go anywhere other than their home if he didn’t think he was okay, so that would be where he looked first. 

As the cabin came into view, Gray increased his pace even more while simultaneously creating his key from ice. Gray loses his clothes to often to be trusted with a key so this was the only option after he lost his first three. He hastily thrusts his key into the door before quickly unlocking it and throwing open the door with enough force for it to bounce off the wall and slam shut again but Gray was already in the house. 

No one was in the living room but Happy must have heard the door slam because he came flying out a moment later. 

“Gray!” he cried, tears streaming down in face as he slammed into the ice mage and Gray’s worse fears were confirmed. Something was wrong with Natsu. Gray felt dizzy as all the worst case scenarios began to fly through his head, but he tried to calm down. He couldn’t help Natsu if he was panicking. 

“What’s wrong Happy?” he questions as he holds the crying blue cat in his arms, “Where’s Natsu?”

“He’s in the bedroom,” he sniffs while trying to wipe his eyes. “He’s really sick and says you’re the only one who can help him.”

Gray stands there stunned for a moment. He isn’t a healer and only knows basic first aid, so why would Natsu say he was the only one who could help him?

Then it hit him. 

About a year into their relationship, they were starting to become more physical, but Natsu would always stop them before going all the way. When Gray questioned him about it, concerned that Natsu didn’t want him that way, Natsu was quick to reassure him that he did want him like that but he wanted to wait until his first mating season. 

Natsu had gone on to explain that dragon slayers had mating seasons just like dragons, and when they came of age, which was around 16 or 17, they went into heat. Their instincts would force them to search out a partner to spend their heat with and if they had found their mate and had created a partial bond, they could complete the mating ceremony and complete the bond if their partner was willing. 

Gray had agreed to wait, and had been eagerly awaiting Natsu’s first heat, wanting to be with Natsu in that way and complete their bond, which Natsu says is a particularly strong one. The strongest he has ever heard of. 

So Gray waited, but decided he wanted to do a little research, and found a book about dragon slayers. There wasn’t much about the bonds between mates, apparently to sacred to write about, but he did find some information on mating season and heats. According to the book, everything Natsu said was accurate, but he had failed to mention that if a dragon or dragon slayer fails to participate in mating season they could become very ill. Critically in some cases. 

When Gray brought it up to Natsu, he had just shrugged it off, saying it wouldn’t be an issue since they would always be together. He had still been concerned but pushed it aside since they still had a few years before they even had to worry about it. Now, Gray was upset with himself for forgetting and putting Natsu at risk. 

He knew Natsu’s heat would be coming sooner rather than later but he still took all these jobs. What if Gray had been gone longer? What would have happened to Natsu? And how long has Natsu been in heat? Mira said Natsu had gotten home a few days ago and looked a little tired but that still doesn’t tell him how long it’s been. He could have gone into heat while he was on his job. 

“Happy, how long has Natsu been sick?” 

“He started to look tired the day we got back from our job, and began to feel bad the day after.” He stated, clearly willing to help any way he could. “He’s going to be okay, right? You’re going to make him better?”

“Yeah, I’m going to make him better,” he states confidently, because the alternative just wasn’t an option. 

“Aye!” Happy yells determined. “What can I do?”

“Uhh…” Gray knows Happy wants to help but this isn’t exactly something he can help with. Hell, he doesn’t even know if Natsu has had the talk with him yet. The idea of trying to explain what they were about to do left Gray with a slight blush on his cheeks. “How about you go do some grocery shopping and stock us up on everything? Natsu won’t be able to go out for a while so we are going to need some food.”

“Aye, sir!” Happy exclaimed before flying out. 

Gray sighed in relief, feeling like he just dodged a bullet, before turning his attention to the task at hand. He felt his blush grow but pushed it down. First things first, he has to make sure Natsu is okay.   
He quickly makes his way to the bedroom he shares with Natsu, before hesitating at the door, scared of the state he would find Natsu in, before quickly shaking himself. This was Natsu, his fire breathing idiot of a boyfriend, who Gray loved more than life itself, and he needed Gray’s help. 

Gray pushed open the door and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark since all the curtains had been closed, but when they did, the sight before him nearly brought him to his knees. 

There, splayed out on the bed in nothing but his underwear and covered in sweat, was Natsu. Gray could read the pain in his face and see how hard he was breathing, like he couldn’t get enough air. Natsu stilled for a moment, lifting his nose in the air before inhaling deeply, the breath leaving him in a sharp keening noise that ended with his name. “Gray…”

Gray was at Natsu’s side instantly. 

“I’m here. Natsu, I’m here,” he repeated gently, his hands hovering frantically over the distressed dragon slayer, before throwing caution to the wind and pulling the dragon slayer up into his arms. 

He was burning up, running so much hotter than he normally did, and Gray automatically brought his magic forward to counter the intense heat and drop his own body temperature. Natsu sighed in apparent relief, pressing closer to the ice mage. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice sounding raw like he had been screaming at one point, and the thought made Gray hold him even tighter. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered back, “I’m sorry, I’m late.”

“That’s okay,” Natsu stated, while starting to nibble on the skin where the initial claiming bite was located, making Gray shiver in anticipation. “You’re here now.”

Natsu moved with a predatory grace as he flipped Gray onto the bed, Gray blinking rapidly up at the ceiling, stunned at the sudden change in position, before Natsu dominated his field of vision. Hovering over Gray as he straddled his waist, before catching him in a hungry kiss. 

Gray moaned into the kiss, tasting the crackling flames in his soon to be lovers mouth, and whining as Natsu pulled away only to lean his forehead against Gray’s as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Gray,” he keened again, “I… I need…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” he calms “I know what you need and it’s okay.”

“I don’t want to hurt you...” he trails off, clearly upset, and Gray can’t stand to see Natsu looking the way he is. 

“You’re not going to hurt me.” He states confidently, before reminding his boyfriend, “I want this too, remember?” 

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts,” he cuts off, before leaning back against the bed and raising one eyebrow, “What are you waiting for? Mark me as yours. Make me your mate.”

Apparently that was the right thing to say because Natsu surged forward to capture his lips once again while one of his hands began to dig through the bedside table looking for the lube they kept in there. 

The cap was popped off and Natsu began to generously coat his fingers in the slick substance as he started to trail kisses and small nips along Gray’s jaw and neck, tugging at Gray’s boxers impatiently. Gray got the hint and with the speed that came from years of stripping, he removed his boxers in the blink of an eye, with Natsu’s disappearing a second later. A startled laugh escaped Natsu as he took in his sudden state of undress. 

“Damn, you’re good!” he complements, humor still dancing in his eyes, but not in the bond, which Natsu still has closed off for some reason. 

“Natsu,” he began with a frown, “I want to feel you.”

He knows Natsu understands without him saying anything further but he still hesitates for some reason, and he can’t help but feel a little hurt. Natsu must see something pass over his face because he is quick to respond. 

“I just… I don’t want you to feel my pain right now.” He says looking away, but Gray isn’t about to let him, pulling Natsu’s face back toward him. 

“I’m yours, and you’re mine. Your pain is mine to feel and I want to feel it. I want to feel every part of you and I don’t want any walls up between us. Not for this.”

Gray can see Natsu hesitate for another moment before he feels the mental barrier between them begin to come down. The pain Natsu is feeling washes over him, leaving him breathless, and he feels tears prickling in his eyes. If the echoes are this strong he can only imagine how much pain Natsu must be in right now. He feels like his body has been set on fire and is burning each individual nerve a thousand times over, but he can also feel Natsu. 

He can feel all the love and faith Natsu has in him. He can feel the overwhelming need to love and protect him. He can feel everything Natsu feels for him, and it makes all the pain worth it. 

“I love you,” Gray states with all the conviction he feels, and he can feel Natsu’s anxiety melt away. “I love you, and I want this with you.”

Natsu kisses him again and brings one of his slick fingers to Gray’s waiting entrance. He pulls away and looks to Gray for confirmation before pressing the first finger in. It felt strange but it didn’t hurt and he nodded to Natsu who began to probe him with the single finger before adding a second. Slowly scissoring his fingers to stretch him in preparation for what would come next. 

Gray was more than ready when Natsu added a third finger, but nearly came off the bed when he brushed up against something that sent pleasure shooting through the bond, making them both moan loudly. Natsu continued to work him open before finally deeming him ready, and by that time Gray was a panting mess on the bed. 

Natsu coated his aching erection in more lube before lining himself up, and looking up to Gray. 

“Are you ready?” Natsu asks tensely, Gray can still feel the pain Natsu is in and the strain it has put on him to take his time to prep him. 

“I’m ready,” Gray nods, “Make me yours.”

Natsu slides in slowly, never breaking eye contact with Gray, until he is fully seated, panting with the effort it takes to keep still as Gray adjusts. When Gray gives the okay, Natsu slowly pulls out, angling his hips in the direction of that spot he remembers from earlier, before snapping his hips forward and nailing Gray’s prostate and causing them both to moan in pleasure. 

Natsu sets a fast pace, no longer able to control his urges, and they are both racing toward their orgasms.

“Natsu,” Gray panted, “Natsu, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

“Me too,” he growls into his ear. “Come for me, Gray! Come with me!”

With a shout, Gray shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, Natsu’s own orgasm reverberating through the bond as Natsu ground his hips into Gray, a snarl tearing through the air as Natsu sunk his teeth into the same spot he left his claiming mark all those years ago. The bond bloomed into full glory, the strength of their bond forcing a second orgasm on the pair, who were left lying stunned in the bed. 

It was a while before any coherent thoughts made it into either of their minds, but when they did, they were both startled to realize they could hear each other’s thoughts. 

‘Mine… my mate’ Natsu thought happily. Content as he burrowed himself into Gray’s arms, now thoroughly exhausted and no longer feeling the pain of his heat now that Gray was there in his arms. 

‘Yeah, yours’ Gray thought fondly, pulling the drowsy dragon slayer closer, sleep pulling him under as well. ‘Your mate.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end!   
> This was my first time ever writing smut so be kind.


End file.
